<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perseus: Patron of Demigods Part 1 by acromanisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629763">Perseus: Patron of Demigods Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acromanisa/pseuds/acromanisa'>acromanisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Percy Jackson God au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acromanisa/pseuds/acromanisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy accepts Zeus’ offer to become a god, and this will explore how he uses that power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perseus: Patron of Demigods Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>“Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."<br/>
</b>
  </span>
  <b>Percy hesitated. "Any gift?"</b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."</b>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“I accept on one condition,” Percy says, a sly smile spreading across his face.<br/>
</span>The following evening, the campers at Camp Half Blood are just settling down for dinner in the dining pavilion. Exhausted and somber, they celebrate the end of a war they never should have had to fight, but they mourn the loss of their friends and their siblings. They’ve barely sat down when there is a flash of brilliant blue light, and all look to the head table. Complete silence falls as everyone, expecting their cranky director to have appeared, is in complete awe when they see a different, familiar face.<br/>
“I am Perseus. God of Sea Storms, loyalty and Oaths. I am Patron to all demigods, protector of your rights, and your brand new camp director.”</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Awestruck, the survivors of the Second Titan War rise to their feet, and applause echoes throughout Long Island Sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Percy got to work on his plans immediately. Being the patron to demigods, he institutes new rules among the olympians regarding their rights. All children must be guided to camp and claimed by the time they reach the age of 13. All campers will have their parents honoured, and efforts will be started immediately to build new cabins for all gods, so they receive the honour and worship they deserve. No child will be left to sleep in the Hermes cabin indefinitely because their parent hasn’t claimed them, or because there’s nowhere else. All will be honoured, all will be accepted and he will make sure that everybody, whether child of a god, no matter how minor or major, will always have a place to call home on half blood hill.<br/>
</span>It didn’t take long for the amount of cabins to double, and the Hermes cabin to half in capacity. Children were finally discovering their parentage, and before they knew it there were cabins for Hypno, Hekate, Nemesis, Asclepios, Iris, Eros and countless more. One night around the camp fire, a young boy named James, barely 9 years old, was claimed with a glowing club and a lion’s pelt above his head, and was honoured as the first recorded child of Hercules.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While the efforts were being made around camp, Percy couldn’t help but feel that he was finally making the difference he always wanted to make. His first goal, though, was to a cabin he hadn’t told anyone about. Using his godly powers, a beautiful, black basalt cabin rose from the ground, directly behind cabins 1 and 3. It was adorned with flaming braziers on either side of the door, pomegranate vines on the front wall, and cast a huge shadow behind it, allowing ample space to Shadow Travel. Percy built The Hades cabin out of the way because he knew that’s the way Hades preferred to be. He was once again recognised as an Olympian, thus Percy included his cabin amongst the original 12. Knowing Hades though, it seemed right for him to be behind his brothers, lurking in the shadows where he is truly the most dangerous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">When Nico returned to camp, he met with Percy to tell him his idea.<br/>
</span>“We can build it next to the dining pavilion, it would look great and it would honour those that we lost in the war,” Nico told him. “Annabeth can design it, and we could make it always open for anyone who wants to mourn.” They set to work, and within two weeks, there stood a modern day acropolis. A marble column walled structure with a permanent burial pyre, and a hall that expands forever into the earth. In their new acropolis hung portraits, countless images of the heroes who fell in every battle over the years. There hung Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew and countless others, where their siblings and friends could visit and mourn whenever they wished. In his spare time, Percy would visit the portraits of those he wished could see the change he’d made. He looked into the painted eyes of Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard and of Luke Castellan, knowing that if this change had been made earlier, this entire war could have been prevented.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">All was well at Camp Half Blood, when Percy saw a familiar, ginger haired friend running to the big house. Green smoke filled the air, which dispersed to show the girl with glowing green eyes.<br/>
</span>
  <b>The sun blazed more brightly. A man appeared above the porch, floating in the air—a blond dude in a white toga, with sunglasses and a cocky smile.</b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>"Apollo," Percy said.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>He winked at Percy but held up his finger to his lips.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," he said. "You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b><span class="s2">Rachel nodded. "It's my destiny."<br/>
</span>"Do you accept the risks?"</b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">
    <b>"I do."</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <span class="s2">"Then proceed," the god said<br/>
</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="p2">
  <b>
    <span class="s1">END OF PART 1</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was my first ever Fic, what did everybody think? Still trying to figure out this website’s formatting too, it’s kind of rough.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>